Un kaleido para recordar
by Angie Luthien
Summary: Que sucedio con nuestros personajes dpeues de la tecnica angelical.....Leon se va y a tokio!
1. Chapter 1

**FIC HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, NO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES...SALVO ALGUNO QUE OTRO.**

UN KALEIDO PARA RECORDAR Cap1 

Soy considerada ahora la estrella de Kaleido y lo hice no compitiendo solo basándome en hacer reir a la gente. Mei es una de mis mejores amigas y por raro que paresca es novia de Ken , Ana es oficialmente una comediante y actualmente tambien contamos en el helenco con su padre . Mia y la señorita Katherin hacen las mejores producciones y las dos tienen planes de casarse con sus novios que por cierto resultaron ser el padre de Maron y su primo. Claro que Maron al principio no aceptaba que la señorita Katherin sea novia de su padre pero ahora hasta le deci mama. A Mia las cosas le salieron muy bien pues el tio de Maron resulto ser un director de cine . El señor policia y la señorita Kate se casaron y tuvieron a un hermoso niño que tiene como padrino a el jefe y Sara que recientemente se casaron. Bueno la señorita Laila esta siendo cortejada por el joven Juri que regreso de Francia el cual me pide consejos para conquistarla pero yo que le puedo decir si estoy muy confundida con lo que siento por el joven Leon.

La verdad es que el joven Leon se convirtió en mi pareja aceptando renunciar a las competencias y compartiendo mi sueño, actuando muy calidamente en cada una de las obras. No hablamos mucho ni aun cuando entrenamos y solo se limita a observarme con una mirada calida , ya no como lo fria que era antes. Claro que con los demas sigue siendo el mismo pero conmigo en estos ultimos 5 años a cambiado mucho e incluso se ha hido adentrando en mi corazon pero yo no se como llamarle a esto que siento.

-Que escribes?

-Ah! Bull no me asustes!

-Andas muy esimismada desde que ganaste el festival circense hace unas semanas.

-Solo estoy aun muy emocionada.

-No que iriras con Leon a entrenar para la ultima obra por que estabas muy atrasada?

-Casi lo olvido, gracias por recordármelo Bull.

Sora guardo su diario en su bolsa y salio corriendo sin despertar a la ya joven Roseta que era ahora la pareja de Mei. Ciertamente no hiba para entrenar ese dia con Leon es solo que el la habia citado ahí sin decirle el porque solo se lo habia dicho asi de repente ayer cuando regresaban de Francia casi podia sentir su calida mano sobre la suya:

-Sora.

Leon poso su mano delicadamente sobre la de Sora mientras viajaban en el avion. Sora que miraba por la ventana se volteo.

-Si joven Leon

-Mañana podrias venir a las 10 de la mañana a la sala de entrenamiento?

-Vamos a entrenar , Mia no me ha dicho nada?

-Solo quiero hablar contigo.

-Hablar conmigo?

-Dejamos pendiente una conversación si mal no recuerdo hace tiempo, ademas nuestra situación ya no puede seguir asi.

Me calle , tuve miedo de querer preguntar ademas que yo si recordaba esa conversación y tambien recuerdo como en el festival en un movimiento casi nos besamos sino fuera por los aplausos del publico lo habriamos hecho.

Cuando llegue la señorita Laila estaba sentada en el trapecio mas alto, extrañada me le acerque:

-Señorita Laila que hace ahí arriba?

-Sora eres tu , hoy no tienes entrenamiento cierto ?

Eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa e incluso me sonroje un poco.

-A decir verdad ...

-Ella va a salir conmigo.

Dijo la voz segura del joven Leon detrás mio. La señorita Laila se asombro un poco.

-Ya veo.

-Nos vamos Sora.

-Eh si. Hasta luego señorita Laila.

-Nos vemos.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos hablo de nada , Sora se sentia un poco desubicada pues ella llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento mientras que Leon llevaba un smoking. Sora no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron al cementerio donde la mama de Maron estaba enterrada , Leon compro unas rosas blancas . Siguieron caminando y Sora no se atrevia a hablarle. En un lugar algo alejado y con una vista preciosa del escenario Kaleido y el mar hay estaba la tumba de "Sofi Osvaldo". Sora se quedo ahí parada asombrada de lo que Leon le acababa de mostrar , cuidadosamente reemplazo las flores ya secas por esas rosas blancas. Después el se arrodillo y ella solo atino a hacer lo mismo. Leon tomo su mano y Sora sintio como escalofrios.

-Sofi ella es Sora Naegino , una persona muy parecida a ti con sueños raros , sencilla , de buen corazon , humilde . Tu te fuiste sin conluir tu sueño de ser una estrella sin competencias pero cumpli la promesa que te hice de tratar de cumplir tu sueño. Ademas que tu me dijiste que querias algun dia conocer a mi persona especial y aquí estoy. Te extraño mucho hermana y disculpame que no te haya traido flores los ultimos dias pero estuve con Sora ganando el festival circense con la técnica angelical que tanto querias.

Sora escuchaba todo eso y se asombraba y le daban ganas de llorar. El joven Leon habia sufrido igual que ella incluso habia perdido tambien a su hermana. No sabia que sentia por el pero de algo estaba segura no le gustaba verlo asi de triste y apunto de llorar. Cuando hubo silencio ella se animo a intervenir ante el asombro de Leon.

-Señorita Sofi yo soy Sora y queria decirle que me siento orgullosa de haber seguido sus pasos y sabe me hubiera gustado mucho que usted tambien habria logrado su sueño.

No pudo mas y se rindio a las lagrimas pero aun asi siguió hablando.

-Sabe le agradezco mucho que permita ser la compañera de su hermano por que es una linda persona que cuida mucho de mi. Discúlpeme si a veces soy algo tonta para hacer enojar al joven Leon quien es muy paciente conmigo. En verdad señorita Sofi me siento muy triste por que no este aquí.

Leon la atrajo asi si no pudiendo ver como lloraba desconsoladamente .

-Lo siento mucho joven Leon soy muy tonta para ponerlo triste.

Leon dentro de su tristeza se sentia muy feliz de estar abrazando a Sora aunque tambien no le agradaba que estuviera llorando.

Al poco rato Sora se calmo y al verse en los brazos del joven Leon se sintio tan bien pero se separo inmediatamente.

-Disculpeme joven Leon.

-Creo que han sido muchas cosas para ti por hoy , lo mejor sera que dejemos nuestros asuntos para otro dia. Debes descansar pues no has comido bien .

-No se preocupe joven Leon estoy bien.

-Claro ,por eso te ves tan frágil y pesas casi la tercera parte de lo que era tu peso , a mi no me puedes engañar Sora soy tu pareja y se demasiado de ti.

Leon puso mucho enfasi en "soy tu pareja" lo cual sonrojo un poco a Sora.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del escenario Kaleido , Leon le indico que se sentaran en los asientos de que habian afuera.

-Sora te estoy muy agradecido.

-Oh no joven Leon , yo lo estoy. Usted me enseño como convertirme en la verdadera estrella.

-Tu estabas destinada a eso yo solo fui el medio , ademas accediste participar en el festival circense a pesar de que no te gusta ese ambiente por eso tambien te pido perdon.

-Joven Leon era solo soportar por unos momentos rechazar a lo que en verdad queria por usted aunque tambien por mi pues afronte uno de mis miedos. Y es usted el que renuncio a las competencias por estar a mi lado y solo para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermana . Me tuvo que soportar y ha sido la persona mas allegada a mi por 5 años , usted no se tiene que diculpar ni mucho menos estarme agradecido yo soy la que le agradezco por todo lo que me eseña dia con dia y tambien le pido disculpas por lo tonta que puedo ser. Sabe me siento muy feliz de que sea mi pareja y en verdad si un dia dude que usted y yo no congeniaríamos veo ahora con mucha felicidad que nos llevamos bien y que hacemos actuaciones muy representativas y entretenidas joven Leon.(estes,...me quedo muy largo el discurso de sora, ne?)

Leon se levanto y miro triste a Sora:

-Sora yo me ire.

Notas: y que tal me quedo?...dejenme un rewie si?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ya saben...no hago esto con fines de lucro y este anime no es mio.

Capitulo 2:

Leon se levanto y miro triste a Sora:

-Sora yo me ire.

Sora que llevaba una sonrisa se quedo helada.

-Como que se ira? Y la obra? Y yo?

Esa ultima pregunta asombro a Leon y a Sora que solo habia dicho eso por impulso.

-Tengo algo pendiente y que he estado dejando pasar es importante que me vaya por un tiempo. En cuanto la obra yo se que Yuri podra ser tu pareja ...

-Joven Leon usted mismo lo acaba de decir usted es mi pareja.

-Dejo abierta la posibilidad de volver. Y por favor cuidate Sora , eres muy importante.

-Si lo se soy la estrella de Kaleido soy importante para el escenario después de todo solo soy eso esa estrella. No se preocupe yo entiendo que tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer espero algun dia volver a vernos joven Leon. Que le vaya bien en su viaje.

Sora hizo una venia a punto de llorar y se fue caminando lentamente, para cuando Sora llego a su cuarto estaba bañada en lagrimas.

A Leon verla asi le dolia demasiado pero no sabia... no el si sabia pero no tenia esperanzas con Sora. Ya la excusa de Sofi no le servia y es que no era que no queria cumplir la promesa pero sabia bien que esa promesa habia culminado cuando presentaron "el lago de los cisnes" hace 4 años. Sabia bien que no hiba a durar mucho en volver , necesitaba de sus sonrisas para estar tranquilo pero tenia que saber que sentia Sora por el. Si solo lo estimaba el simplemente se resignaria a cuidar de ella pero si sentia lo mismo que el entonces no descansaria hasta hacerla incluso su esposa. Kalos le habia dejado a regañadientes ir de vacaciones , iria a Japón . Ya lo habia decidido , al menos asi la conoceria un poco mas y no se sentiria tan lejos de ella. Era necesario y lo sabia pero dolia demasiado.

Bull veia a Sora llorar como nunca lo habia hecho , el intuia el por que de ese llanto. Temia que la constelación de Sora se viera opacada por una oscuridad mucho mas difícil de disipar que antes.

-Dejame sola Bull , por favor.

-Esta bien Sora.

En el salon de entrenamiento Laila practicaba , ciertamente estaba confundida con el cortejo de Yuri. Ella sentia una bonita amistad por el pero de ahí a mas...no estaba segura del todo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Yuri se habia subido a otro trapecio hasta que en una de sus vueltas no se sostuvo en otro trapecio sino en unas manos calidas . No necesito mirar para ver quien era ella conocia muy bien a esa persona, solo atino a querer irse pero Yuri la abrazo :

-Sigues deslumbrándome como siempre Laila.

-Yuri.

-Laila por que no me aceptas?

-Yo no estoy segura Yuri.

Mei entro gritando sin darse cuenta:

-Ya te dije que entrenare Ken!

-Mei por favor piensa en tu salud por favor.

-Oh creo que después de todo, no voy a entrenar Ken. Vamonos!

Dijo Mei jalando a su enamorado y saliendo de la vista de Yuri y Laila.

-Creo que me ire a descansar. Nos vemos Yuri.

Musito Laila saltando elegantmente del trapecio.

-Laila!

Grito Yuri desde el trapecio. Laila se giro y lo vio:

-Te amo!

Laila sintio un remolino de sensaciones en su interior al oir el grito fuerte de Yuri. Se quedo inmóvil hipnotizada en los ojos de Yuri que la miraban con amor?

Yuri vajo del trapecio y se acerco lentamente hacia Laila ,la abrazo tiernamente:

-Te amo mucho, Laila.

-Yo no se que decirte.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me digas nada, solo quiero esto.

Yuri le dio un tierno beso en la frente de Laila. En un principio el se vio tentado a provar sus labios pero se habia prometido a si mismo que el dia que eso pasara hiba a ser cuando ella se lo pidiera, cuando ella este lista.

Laila sintio una descarga cuando los labios de Yuri se posaron en su frente y tambien un gran alivio por que por un instante penso que tal ves Yuri le robara un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

ESTE FIC ESTA HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LSO PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS O AL MENOS NO TODOS!!!

Al otro dia muy temprano, Sora se levanto decidida a ya no estar triste y ayudar en la obra. Se dio un baño y salió de su cuarto, enseguida vio a Leon al frente sacando sus maletas y entonces hubiera querido no levantarse de su cama. El se dio cuenta y se quedaron mirándose.

Que , que, le vaya bien joven Leon.

Hubiera querido decirle que no se vaya peor no pudo….Leon asintió y se fue alejando poco a poco.

Sora se quedo estatica unos instantes y enseguida bajo al salón de entrenamiento, aun no había nadie asi que se animo a practicar una técnica que estaban crenado Leon y ella. Esta técnica era aun mas rara que la angelical, la habian bautizado como "la técnica de 2 corazones" y es que anecdóticamente quien le puso asi fue Leon. Estaba practicándola sin mayor animo pues hace un tiempo ya la dominaba, sin darse cuenta de que Mei la observaba y se quedaba impresionada. Enseguida fueron llegando el resto e inclusive le avisaron a Kalos quien al igual que el resto estaba absorto. Sora estaba llorando y riendo a la ves dandole aun mas magia a todo, al terminar ella tenia los ojos cerrados y en cuento los abrió sintió de golpe unos aplausos. Sora desvio su mirada y bajo del trapecio.

Gracias chicos.

Todos aun la miraban.

Comencemos con sus ensayos.

Despues de unos momentos todos comenzaron a ensayar. Laila, ahora como profesora, practicaba con Mei y Rosetta. Mia y Katherine discutían algunos asuntos y Sora solo se limitaba a servirles de publico. Kalos y Sara miraban a Sora reir falsamente:

Kalos creo que no fue buena idea que dejaras que Leon se marchara.

Ya lo sabia, pero el insistió.

Entiendo que debe ser difícil para el no saber lo que Sora siente, pero hay riesgos mayores.

Es posible que Sora no ordene sus sentimientos y no pueda volver a ser la estrella que fue.

Confiemos en el buen juicio de ambos, además Leon solo tiene a lo mucho 2 meses de vacaciones.

Esperemos que a su vuelta no renuncie al quizás ver que no esta la respuesta que el quería.

No lo creo, Leon estará al lado de Sora siempre que ella no le pida lo contrario.

Por que estas tan seguro?

Por la nueva técnica….

Menciono Kalos muy misterioso…

En la noche todos estaban satisfechos con un dia de entrenamiento bueno, excepto Mei… quien en cuanto Laila dio por terminada la practica subió a su habitación.

Que tendrá? Mencionaba Rosetta

Mei entiende ligeramente lo que pasa. Pregunto Rosseta a Laila.

Nos veremos mañana.

Pero,,,, Rosetta se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

Laila salió rumbo a su casa pensando en que no era la única con problemas.

Al otro dia Sora inicio un nuevo dia y cuidando que esta ves no hubiera nadie en salón de entrenamiento, reinicio su practica. Ella suponía que asi se sentía menos triste, por que al menos si cerraba los ojos se hacia a la idea que Leon estaba esperándola después de cada voltereta.

Al terminar vio aliviada que no había nadie peor cuando se estaba retirando, escucho que Mei la llamaba:

Sora!

Hola Mei!

Por que no actuas?...yo pensé que al fin te estaba alcanzando pero ahora veo que te alejaste mas . Solo estas huyendo de nuevo!

Yo….no digas eso, no huyo.

Mienteles al resto si quieres, pero estoy segura que tu deberías ser la protagonista.

No puedo… dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

Que no puedes? Dijo Mei prácticamente vociferando…pero luego agrego: Lo entiendo…

Sora se quedo asombrada…y aun mas con lo que dijo a continuación:

Espero que las cosas entre tu y Leon se arreglen.

Y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

Los entrenamientos siguieron por semanas y Sora lejos de seguir el consejo de Leon de cuidar de su alimentación, bajaba kilo a kilo. Mei y Ken, un dia que paseaban a orillas del mar discutían sobre Sora:

Ella me preocupa.

A mi también Mei.

Es una torpe que no se entiende ni ella misma! Vociferba Mei a su enamorado.

Recuerda que tu y yo también tardamos un poco. Replicaba Ken acostumbrado a lso gritos de su pareja.

Que!!! Pero si yo, en el momento que me interesaste te lo dije. Mas bien…tu eres el indeciso!!!

Ken sonrio recordando….

====FLASH BACK****

Ken estaba arreglando unas cosas del entrenamiento y de pronto Mei entra gritando su nombre:

Tengo que hablar contigo.

Asombrado, Ken se incorporo para darle cara a la joven que parecía algo conpungida.

Que se te ofrece?

Yo solo quería saber si te intereso? Por que tu a mi me gustas mucho…

Ken retrocedió y se callo sobre todas las cosas que había intentado ordenar.

Yo, Mei…

Piensalo, dimelo cuando estes seguro y … agrego aun mas fuerte: quiero la verdad!!

En esos momentos

Decia Ken mientras acunaba la cintura de Mei

Me tomaste por sorpresa, yo nunca hubiese imaginado ni en mis mas locos sueños que tu convertirías mis días en una dulce locura.

Mei sonrio y se dio la vuelta para darle un beso apasionado. Se separo un poco de sus labios solo para agregar: Yo eh descubierto que te amo.

Ken se sorprendió un poco y mirándola con mucha ternura dijo: yo también me di cuenta de lo mismo. Se sonrieron y se abrazaron.

En otra parte y ese dia libre del helenco, Sora practicaba con ahinco sola, o al menos eso creía por que Kalos, Yuri y Laila la observaban secretamente:

Comienzo a dudar de tu decisión Kalos. Mencionaba Laila sentada relajadamente en un diván.

Yo no estuve de acuerdo Laila.

Es cierto fue el mismo Leon el que nos presiono. Comentaba Yuri paseando por la estancia.

Sora esta muy confundida, asumo que creerá que fue por su culpa. Dijo Laila mirándola dar volteretas entre lagrimas.

Me atrevería a decir que incluso hasta se lo insinuo. Agrego Yuri suspirando.

Es un insensato! Decia aburrido Kalos.

"De seguro el se fue por que ya no me soportaba"….pensaba Sora haciendo una peligrosa voltereta…

Me temo que la oscuridad llego al pico máximo, Sora resiste!!! Decia Full saliendo volando del dormitorio, presintiendo algo….

"Lo extraño mucho, esa es la verdad" fue lo único y lo ultimo que pensó antes de desvancerse en el trapecio ante los ojos de los 3 que la espiaban.

Notas: Chicos!!! Regrese!!! Espero que para quedarme…. Este capitulo va dedicado a sweetcarmeen, por quien eh retomado la historia….Mil disculpa niña pero hasta encontrar los vejestorios de las hojas y pasarlas…es un buen…. Aun tengo un capi mas pero no encuentro la mitad, asi que prometo completarlo…. A mas tardar el nuevo capi estará para la primera semana de marzo, ahora si quieren leer mas….pues si me lo dicen puedo sacrificar algunas hora de sueño…. Los quiero, dejen rewies!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los dias se hacian mas monótonos y mas duros para Sora y también para Leon, aunque para este ultimo diríamos que eran mas bien melancolicos…. Dado que él se encontraba precisamente donde Sora deseaba ir a refugiarse, Japon!!!

Leon había arrivado justo cuando comenzaba a caer un tenue frio en Tokyo, el hecho de que aun no calleran copos de nieve era lo que lo entristecía mas, ya que por donde lo quiera ver el….habia solo una razón por la que había decidido ir a refugiarse justo ahí….es que al menos ahí, se sentía un poco menos lejos de Sora. Recordaba que solo había estado un dia allí con ella, era un dia muy nevado y casi no habían podido salir del aeropuerto, aun recordaba la tristeza en el rostro de Sora y a la ves su gran sonrisa que pretendía que no se diese cuenta él, de lo que sentía ella.

Suspiro y paro un taxi para ir enseguida a su hotel, estaba muy cansado y era de madrugada, en esos momentos apenas y recordaba la loca idea de irse de "vacaciones a Japon", claro era lo que le había dicho a Kalos y por mas que el exigió y exigió explicaciones y puso un sinfín de peros para atajarlo…el resultado era que: el tanto como Sora, no habían tomado vacaciones en mas o menos, 5 años! Asi que no tuvo mas que dejarlo partir sin mas razón que la de vacaciones.

-Disculpe señor, a nombre de quien es su reservación?

La pregunta lo despertó de sus reflexiones, miro a la recepcionista y señalo su nombre en su lista: Noel Almanzo. Interiormente espero que a su hermano no le importara, al menos esta ves le estaba haciendo el único favor a su único hermano….Noel se había ido de casa cuando Leon y su hermana habían decidido ir a perseguir el sueño de Sofie.

Le gusto su cuarto aunque de hecho lo que le había gustado era que, era muy Japones y que el hecho de que su cama fuera un futon y que no había mesita de noche. Mientras mas conociera a Sora y sus costumbres, asi se podría entretener mas y en cierto modo estar mas cerca a ella.

Habia contratado un servicio de Tour para conocer si era posible todo Japon, recordaba con cierta risa como su servicio turístico se había vuelto de los pelos al ver todo lo que Leon quería visitar; sobre todo por que su visita era precisamente en invierno, entonces algunas locaciones estarían cerradas al publico. Finalmente ni el mismo Leon sabia como habían hecho para coordinar todo, se imaginaba que su guía seria una persona con gran vitalidad pero gran fue su sorpresa al ver a un señor de regular edad esperándolo después de tomar el desayuno en el living.

Sin lugar a dudas se entretuvo mucho conociendo Tokyo y de hecho se sentía algo intimidado ya que el parecía no hacer nada a comparación de toda esa gente llendo de aca para alla y lucian ocupados….

Sora ya había dado sus disculpas por su casi accidente, en verdad lo que mas le costo es dárselas a Full. El bufon se había mostrado muy terco y regañon, muy reunente a las disculpas de la pelirosa.

Interiormente Sora quería converse a si misma de que lo sucedido ese dia en los trapecios no había sido intencionalmente hecho por ella….aunque, lo ultimo que recordaba haber pensado era: "ojala le importe a el lo que me suceda". Claro esta que este pensamiento no hacia mas que hacerla sentir mas miserable, por que antes de que comenzara a sentir esas cosas por el peligris; nunca habría ni si quiera pensado en descuidarse haciendo alguna maniobra.

-Muy bien Rosseta!!! Animaba Sora ese dia en el entrenamiento, aun con un cabestrillo en su lado izquierdo.

Rosseta y Mey serian las estrellas principales esa temporada y se suponía que Sora y Laila deberían hacer de mentoras, dado que Sora no podía moverse, Laila era la que estaba con un trabajo doble; cosa que le remordía aun mas a Sora …y…ponía de los pelos a Yuri, ya que ahora Laila si tenia una razón muy poderosa para evitarlo.

-Kalos insisto, yo puedo trabajar junto con Laila.- Repetia casi al borde del colapso el rubio.- Sora no esta bien y esta como ida, yo puedo ser de mas ayuda.

Kalos miraba a Yuri, reflexionando sus palabras; de hecho el ya lo había pensado pero no estaba muy seguro de que sacar a Sora del todo, era la solución a su creciente problema de desentendimiento.

-No pienso que sea una mala idea para el escenario, pero tampoco creo que sea una buena idea para Sora, Yuri.- Resoplaba Kalos, sintiendose totalmente impotente.- Lo mas que puedo hacer es, si quieres ayudar, ponerte a ti como otro ayudante de Laila pero creo que ya tienes mucho con lo de la coordinación.

Yuri penso que de verdad si estaba muy ocupado….pero ni el mismo sabia como tenia tiempo para admirar a Laila haceindo maromas!!! Penso que era mejor para su salud mental …. Y tambien fisica, por que a penas y dormia con el exceso de papeleo por las horas perdidas contemplando a la rubia….era mejor saber que compartiria al menos 2 horas a su lado, al menos…. Al menos asi su atormentada mente recibiria alguna medicina.

-Yo acepto, Kalos.- Dijo distraidamente mirando como Laila corregia a la pequeña Rosseta.

-Solo hay un problema, Laila tiene que aceptar.

- No se que le pasa a Laila últimamente Ken!!!- Comentaba su enamorado sentada algo alejada de todos, mientras Ken le daba distraidamente un botella de agua y un toalla, pues el rubio estaba ocupandose de las luces, indicandoles donde y en que forma ponerlas…

-Ni si quiera se por que me molesto si quiera en gritarte o hablarte!- Exploto Mei y se dio vuelta corriendo en direccion a la playa.

El rubio tardo como unos 5 minutos en darse cuenta que ella no estaba y mirando la hora en un reloj que justo era regalo de la ausente, se fijo que tendria escasos 10 min para regresar a su practica, eso si es que no queria que Laila la fuera a buscar en persona.

-Tonto, imbecil, idiota!!!!!! Renegaba Mey mirando hacia el mar y pateando la arena.- Todo es por culpa de ese!!!!

Seguia haciendo eso pero en una de esas resbalo y cayo, inmediatamente se asusto reviso sus tobillo y muñecas en busca de torceduras. Con mucho alivio se tendio mirando al cielo y suspirando pensaba: " que bueno que no soy tan debil como Sora, que me tuerza algo o yo o Rosseta seria el acaboze!!!.... Me pregunto como estara Leon? Osea no es que importe él….en realidad lo digo por Sora…. Ella no es tan mala y por otro lado y lo que mas importa….me hacen trabajar el triple por ella!!!!!.... Aunque yo creo que en realidad es por otro hombre…..hombres! unutiles hasta decir basta!!!!!!!!..... Yuri tiene su cuchara metida!!!....o mejor dicho su mirada!!!.....Por que digo, esta bien mirar a alguien un ratito pero tanto tiempo!!!..."

Un pitido desde su reloj hizo que la pelinegra cerrara los ojos pesadamente y reiniciara la marcha, eso si claro, con sus acostumbradas palabrotas al aire de por medio.

Entonces no le importara que mi hija nos acompañe mañana, cierto?- Preguntaba el guia a un Loen por demás cansado por el recorrido.

No, en lo absoluto.- Solto mirando instintivamente a al ventana y mirando con cierto consuelo ya los copos de nieve avesinandose.

Ese dia el guia habia estado planteandole la idea de que para el dia siguiente traer a alguien, la verdad no le habia tomado mucha atención; peor por lo que pudo entender era su hija. Según el, lo admiraba como acrobata, lo cual era muy raro pues en Japon el escenario ni nada parecido era muy conocido.

-Entonces hasta mañana, recuerde que tenemos que partir muy temprano por que iremos al monte Fuji.- Fue la despedida del guia.

Todo era monotono pero a la ves dignamente apasionante, se dijo asi mismo que ojala pudiera repasar estas vacaciones algun dia con Sora.

Sora estaba un poco mas atenta conforme pasaban los dias, pero esto solo era en apariencia y ya que todos estaban la mar de ocupados pues se conformaban con sus sonrisas vacias y ver que comiera aunque sea el primer bocado de un sándwich.

Lejos de hacerla reflexionar en serio, la partida de Leon era como quien hubiera puesto sobre una vela un vaso…..la luz puede seguir, pero …. Tarde o temprano se apagara.

Si nos vemos mañana Rosseta, tu puedes!!!- Decia otra ves a la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña.

Luego hacia ya su acostumbrada rutina: cansarse al maximo! Y es que no era que no trabajara, vaya que lo hacia….pero, lo hacia de un modo muyyy distraido y a veces causaba mas de un problema como en esa ocasión…. Con la luces…..Pobre Ken!

Si esta bien Sora, no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo mejor anda y date un baño. Nos vemos mañana.- Decia Ken sin verla pues estaba entretenido en el desastre.

Caminaba entonces por los pasadizos…. Sin pensar en nada….pero si en alguien…. "Tengo que sanar algun dia, sea lo que sea…ni si quiera me eh de preocupar por que es…. Por que de todos modos, de que me serviria poder llamar por su nombre a algo que siento que me consume por dentro?"

Se hayo asi misma frente al escenario que ya estaba casi terminado, y con una sonrisa algomelancolica se quito el cabestrillo. Se subio y de nuevo sintio aquello las ganas de degarse coger por ese alguien imaginario que sabria que aunque no estaba alli….como deseaba que nunca se hubiera ido…. Solo se dejo caer con una sonrisa tonta….

P.D. Como estan??? Si ya se que quieren matarme seguramente….. pero la verdad ando atareadisima!!! Al menos prometo tratar de escribir un capi x semana ya?...y sino cada 2 sem….ya veremos. Muchas gracias x los rewies!!! Gracias swetcarmeen que esta estresadisima como yo …y gracias x tu coments gabylove eres muy graciosa! Recuerden un rehúye me levanta la moral asi que dejenlo!

Como una sorpresita…. Les dejo un ADELANTO les parece??? Estractos de conversaciones:

Como es posible????- Mencionaba sin poder creerselo Manami.- Tengo que hablarle a Leon. No te preocupes Laila salimos en el primer vuelo!

Yo no conozco a ningun Noel.- Mencionaba algo ofuscado Leon.- Sobre todo por que el se fue y me dejo solo.

Recuerden pronto actualizare!!! CUIDENSE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

Bueno estaba claro que el morirse no era lo que ella suponía, se decía a si misma mentalmente mientras le dolía todo el cuerpo. Escuchaba voces y gritos peor no podía identificar de quienes eran. Sora se sentía muy mal tanto física como mentalmente, y por que no decirlo sentimentalmente…. Sobre todo por que esta ves se dejo llevar muy lejos, si lo asumía era débil cuando se trataba directamente de su corazón y no de otra técnica que pondría a prueba su físico.

No quería ni pensar lo que le diría a Full, ni lo que pensarían sus padres…. Oh, no! Y Rosetta???.... Estos estaba yendo muy lejos, tenia que dejar las cosas por las buenas con León…o mejor dicho dejarlas por las malas, se decía a si misma recuperando la voluntad…. Por que cuando se encontró que le dolía todo….un dolor aun más hondo se le coló por entre en medio: ya no podría volar en el escenario! Pidió a los cielos que no la dejaran con ese destino, después de todo no era muy alta la distancia o si?

ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

Laila y Rosetta no sabían que hacer, Mey había ido a llamar una ambulancia. Frente a ellas estaba Sora en una forma que nunca habrían querido verla: tirada…. encima de la incipiente ned, a su vista parecía que de nuevo se brazo estaba mal peor sin duda había sido una gran caída; por la posición todo parecía indicar que se había dejado caer de 45mt de altura!

Este hecho rayaba con mucho al de la semana pasada, que solo fue de 3 mts y como que al final al menos ella grito… pero esta ves…. Sora había quedado en dar un paseo en la mañana como a las 9am y ya eran como las 4pm! Nadie habría supuesto que estaría ahí, pues la habían buscado por todas partes. Cuando Laila entro y vio la sangre que se teñía la ned supuso lo peor, pero noto que respiraba ante los gritos de Rosetta. Mey había llegado poco después y solo había atinado a salir a buscar la ambulancia.

En unos segundos entro Kalos con los paramédicos que trasladaron a Sora en ambulancia al hospital central, en todo momento Sora solo respiraba peor no despertaba a ningún estimulo, Rosetta y Mei se subieron a la ambulancia mientras Kalos y Laila los seguían con un auto.

Al llegar Kalos ordeno a Laila informar a los padres de Sora mientras el iba en búsqueda de algún indicio de Sora.

ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

El guía de León era un señor amable, chistoso y con mucha vitalidad pero se resfrío al escalar el monte de Fuji, así que supuestamente iba a mandar a su hija en su reemplazo; cual no seria su sorpresa cuando vio a una seria jovencita de lentes y espigada. Le resultaba familiar de algún modo peor al no recordarlo simplemente se presento:

-Buenos días, soy León.-Pronuncio.

La joven se le quedo mirando y arrugo el seño, poco después:

-Oh, por Dios: León de Kaleido cierto?-Pregunto algo insegura.

León asintió.

-Soy Manami, amiga de Sora, me recuerda?

Claro! La había visto cuando estuvo en Japón; el y Sora habían ido a entregarle boletos al hospital donde estudiaba. Pero ella estudiaba medicina, cierto?

-Tu no eras doctora o algo así?-Pregunto, maldiciendo sus suerte al encontrarse con algún conocido de Sora.

-Estudio medicina, pero estoy de vacaciones.-Menciono.

Se quedaron mirando y Manami se decidió a preguntar:

-Pero y Sora?

Esto si que era suerte! Se dijo a si mismo León.

-Ella esta en Kaleido, yo tomo vacaciones.

El resto del día, Manami se dedico a la guía que había traído; después de todo le estaba haciendo un favor a su padre. Para ser sinceros, a Manami no le caía muy bien León y el verlo ahí; luego de que Sora le había comentado que estaba algo triste por la partida de alguien del escenario…ósea, no tendría por que ser León….pero, por que no?

Se hacia tarde y Manami lo dejo en hotel, pero León se sorprendió a si mismo pidiéndole que se quedara a cenar con el. Después de todo, detestaba cenar solo y con ella…quizás le podría sacar algo de información de Sora y con eso poderla tener cerca.

A Manami la invitación la traía de los nervios, pero acepto, comieron tranquilos y en el silencio, Loen hablo:

-Desde cuando eres amiga de Sora?

-Pues de toda la vida.-menciono.-ya sabe como es, un día solo me dijo estas sola? quieres ser mi amiga?- terminó sonriendo.

León también sonrío.

-Por que toma vacaciones si están en plena obra?- Contraatacó Manami estudiándolo.

León trago en seco y no sabia bien que responder.

-Estoy respirando un poco alejado de todo.

-Y en Japón? Creía que Sora y usted habían estado aquí.- Comento Manami suspicaz.- Además usted es Frances.

León pensó que esta chica en la vida podría haber congeniado con Sora, eran tan distintas…

-Estoy averiguando cosas….-Dijo simplemente siendo sincero.

La velada transcurrió sin mas y ella se despidió aun algo confundida, llego a su casa y abrí sus e-mails. Había uno de Sora de esta mañana:

_Hola Manami…. Como estas?.... yo la verdad, siento esto, pero creo que quiero decirle a alguien que me siento mal por una persona…no se que sea pero, siento mucho la partido del joven León, te acuerdas que te conté que alguien se había ido?....pues es él, creo que lo conociste cuando estuvimos en Japón. Creo que extraño hacer acrobacias con el, peor por ahora no creo que sea recomendable subirme al trapecio, mi brazo izquierdo no esta bien….. Espero que te estés divirtiendo en tus vacaciones, por que no visitas? Bueno saludos a mis padres si sabes algo de ellos, creo que regresan a fin de mes y ya extraño la voz de mi pequeña hermana!_

_Te quiere, Sora!_

Ni bien acabo de leer el e-mail, su madre la llamo diciéndole que tenia alguien el teléfono.

-Si?-Pregunto.

-Buenas, soy Laila Hamilton. Eres Manami, amiga de Sora?

La voz se hallaba algo preocupada lo cual la puso de los nervios.

-Que le pasa? Algo ocurrió?

-Sus padres no contestan y encontré tu teléfono, no se a quien avisar pero Sora ah tenido un accidente.-Mencionaba la voz apresuradamente.

- Como es posible????- Mencionaba sin poder creérselo Manami.- Tengo que hablarle a León.

-León? León Oswald esta en Japón?.-Dijo turbada y algo enojada.

-No se preocupe saldremos en el primer vuelo!-Dijo apresurada tomando lápiz y papel y tomando los datos del hospital.

ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

Miraba hacia el techo incomodo, todo el día había sentido ese peso en su corazón que le decía que algo iba mal. Su celular lo alerto y vio que no era ningún número conocido pero sin duda era internacional, intrigado respondió:

-Diga?

-León? Por Dios hermano, cuanto tiempo eh tardado en dar con tu numero!-Decía una voz alegre y con jubilo.- Soy Noel, tu hermano.

- Yo no conozco a ningún Noel.- Mencionaba algo ofuscado León.- Sobre todo por que el se fue y me dejo solo!

Acto seguido colgó y entonces supuso que el peso había sido por Noel! Algo aliviado también por que no era nada relacionado con Sora. Apago el celular y tomo nota mental de cambiarlo de nuevo.

Se sentó en el piso a falta de sillas pero alguien toco la puerta, extrañado de no haber pedido nada pidió que entraran; un remolino entro e identifico a Manami que decía que ordenaba que se levante y empaque ahora mismo.

Notas: Dios me deben querer matar! Bueno espero que si, que hayan notado que no actualice. Lo siento!!! Muchos exámenes y complicaciones; espero que sigan leyendo la historia y dejen rewies. Gracias a todos lo que siguen leyendo, espero poder actualizar pronto! FELIZ PASCUA.


End file.
